powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Technomagical Weaponry
The power to use technomagic weapons. Combination of Adaptive Weaponry, Scientific Weaponry and Magic Weaponry. Also Called *Magi/Meta-Techo/Tech Weaponry *Magical/Mystic/Esoteric and Technological Weapon/Weaponry *Technomagical Weapon *Technomagic Weapon/Weaponry Capabilities User has and can use technomagical weapon that can intuitively replicate and mimic any form of technology and supernatural properties to adaptively infuse themselves to completely any verity regardless of its nature. Weapons superior technological and mystical fusion grants advance adaptive application that can suit the needs in battle whether they be offensive or defensive making them highly adaptable and analyzing to a any variety of situations, capable of overcoming any and all obstacles whether it be mystical, psionic, or scientific outcome. Do to its magical and technological nature, weapons have the potential for sentient intelligence and empathy making it nearly impossible for just anyone to use, be it human, robots, magical entities, etc. Weapons can utilize itself only to the user that has a symbiotic and empathic relationship with the weapon that can sense their intentions through semi or complete conscious thought, making the user capable of manipulating the weapon and gain special powers from it. Applications (Essential) *Adaptive Weaponry **Adaptive Energy **Adaptive Magic *Magic Weaponry **Armament Magic **Spell Blades *Scientific Weaponry **Energy Weapons **Technomorphism *Sentient Weaponry **Empathic Weaponry **Symbiotic Weaponry *Spiritual Weaponry **Soul-Bound Weapon **Spiritual Symbiosis *Weapon Arsenal **Dimensional Storage **Weapon Combination *Weapon State **Illogical Weapons **Weaponry Refinement Applications (Contextual) *Adaptive Replication - Weapons can adaptively replicate anything into itself for any kind of battle foreign or otherwise. **Adaptive Power-Level - Weapons can adapt to any level of power to fight any enemy of any level in battle. **Intuitive Replication - Weapons can replicate anything intuitively so the weapon won't damage itself by any known properties. *Exotic Technology - Weapons unique kind of technology and mechanics are highly improbable or impossible to modern day technology. **Programming - Weapons can be used to program any form of technology to the user's desire. **Scanning - Weapons can scan anything and analyze the data and information that is gather for understanding. *Hidden Arsenal - Weapons have a hidden arsenal built into itself to call and hide multiple weapons which users can call upon to aid them in battle. **Multi-Weapon Wielding - Users can wield two or more weapons in battle. **Trick Weaponry - Weapons can also a built in system to trick opponents with explosives or other. *Spell Casting - Weapons can be use to cast forms of spell casting. **Spell Amplification - Weapons can amplify any spell for any situation. **Spell Negation - Weapons can negate any spell of any kind against their opponents. *Technomagical Attacks - Users can generally use technomagical attacks in battle. **Magic Attacks - Users can use their magic for combat. **Technology Attacks - Users can use their technology. *Weapon Merge - Users can merge with their weapons to into themselves empower oneself or safe keeping. **Weapon Assimilation - Users can infuse with their weapons gaining their same abilities as the weapon. **Weaponized Body - Users when merged with their weapons, are basically weapons themselves. *Weapon Summoning - Users can summon their weapon from anywhere they may be. **Idiosyncratic Manipulation - Users can manipulate their weapons telekinetically, even for battle. **Weapon Calling - Users can call their weapons no matter how far separated they are. *Weapon Transmutation - Weapons can transform itself into various different shapes, forms and even other weaponry. **Weapon Proficiency - Users can instantly become proficient their weapon regardless of what kind it is. **Weapon Regeneration - Weapons can self-repair itself regardless of the condition it's in. Associations *Advanced Technology **Science-Magic Mixture *Equipment Usage *Impossible Forging **Magical Energy Manipulation *Powers Via Weapon *Technology Manipulation *Technomagical Symbiotic Exoskeleton *Technomagic **Technological Magic *Transcendent Weaponry Limitations *May need enhanced intelligence to understand the technology and supernatural aspects. Known Users *Blue Beetle (DC) *Gilgemesh (Fate/Zero) *Rider (Fate/Zero) *Berserker (Fate/Zero) *Jayce (League of Legends) *Viktor (League of Legends) *Waka (Ōkami) *Necrons (Warhammer 40,000) *Wielders of the Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Known Objects *Reach Scarabs (DC) *Reality Marble (Fate/Zero) *Infinity Buster (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) *Heraldric Weaponry (Star Ocean: The Second Story) *Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) *Monado (Xenoblade Chronicles) Gallery Shredder Sword of Tengu.jpg|Ch'rell/Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) had sword smiths craft the blade from utrom metal placed it on a handle to electrify it, thus creating the Sword of Tengu, which he used to conquer Japan. According to Master Splinter, the sword is a potent mix of science and sorcery. The sword is capable of producing powerful sonic waves, allowing it to destroy anything in its path and redirecting the attacks of the Mystic Foot Ninjas. Splinter Sword of Tengu.jpg|The Sword of Tengu (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) is so powerful that not just anyone can wield it. The only two possible ways that anyone can wield the sword is they wear a special kind of protective armor (Much like Ch'rell in his Shredder exo-suit) or if someone is a true Ninjutsu master, but even then user can only wield it for a short time without burning their hands. IH2.gif|Rider (Fate/Zero) initiates his true noble phantasm Ionioi Hetairoi, summoning and weaponizing a pocket dimesnion of a desert wasteland... F01.gif|...accompanying a vast army of loyal, well trained soldiers spanning across the stretch of history as well as the numerous battles for the holy grail as his weapon. Gate Of Babylon.gif|Gilgemesh (Fate Stay Night Series) initiating his Gate of Babylon, summoning and utilizing an otherworldly arsenal of relics, armaments and gadgetry from his past travels across the entire world... Gate of Babylon.gif|...one of his favored tactics in its use is the discharge of said collection as deadly trajectiles. Ultron_Sigma's_Demise.gif|Mega Man X (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) wielding the Infinity Buster, a large arm cannon created by Iron Man and powered by the Infinity Stones. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Weapon Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Object-based Powers Category:Powers via Object Category:Rare power